Books
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: 'It wasn't the first time Harvey had found Mike like this; reading quietly in the middle of the night.' One-shot. Light, fluffy Slash.


Hey(: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But, here is another short little one shot. I hope you enjoy it! Review, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> Books.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I don't own the boys.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> 'It wasn't the first time Harvey had found Mike like this; reading quietly in the middle of the night.' Little one-shot. Light, fluffy Slash.

It was the middle of the night when Harvey's eyes opened, a bit after two am. He reached out beside him sleepily, searching for someone. His eyes opened fully when he realized that the space next to him was empty and cold. Harvey stretched as he glanced around the dark room with a yawn.

"Mike?" He called out, voice soft and ruff from sleep. He slowly climbed away from the bed when he didn't get a response. Harvey slowly shuffled out of the room in search of his boyfriend. Harvey continued down the hall and smiled when he caught sight of the blonde from the top of the hallway.

Mike was tucked comfortably into the corner of the couch, back pressed against the arm of the couch and knees pulled towards his chest. The lamp was on dimly behind him. Mike's arm was rested on the back of the cushions, one hand playing softly at his hair. There was an open book in his lap. Harvey took notice of the small pile of books scattered on the coffee table too, a small cup of tea resting ontop of one.

Harvey smiled again. It wasn't the first time he had found Mike like this; reading quietly in the middle of the night. Mike was always searching for something he hadn't already read, something that held information he didn't already know. His blue eyes were fixed wide on the page with enjoyment. His mind was so focused on scanning over the words with easy memorization that it didn't even register that Harvey was there. The lawyer watched him for a few moments, smiling fondly at the image before him.

Harvey started to walk towards him. Mike was so intent on his book that his eyes didn't even lift from the page until Harvey sat on the edge of the coffee table. Eyelashes lifted to reveal blue eyes as Mike's sight traveled from his story over to Harvey.

"Hey, kid."

Mike gave him a small smile. "What're you doing up?" He asked. Harvey couldn't help but notice how cute Mike looked at the moment. His eyes were big with happiness, lips parted slightly. He looked incredibly young, and incredibly adorable. The way he always looked with a new book.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harvey glanced towards the book before looking back at him with a knowing look. Mike looked away with an embarrassed smile. He knew this wasn't the first time that Harvey had caught him up this late and reading.

Harvey smiled again and leaned forward, an arm and hand resting innocently against Mike's hips right below where the book sat as he looked down at it. He wasn't really surprised to see that it was already halfway finished.

"So, what's this one about?" Harvey leaned his head against Mike's shoulder as the young man began explaining the premise of the book, who each character was, who his favorite was and the conflict he was having with another. He talked as if the characters were real - and for a little while, in Mike's imagination, they were. Harvey's eyes were closed and he was dangerously close to falling back to sleep like this. He was more than comfortable and there was just _something_...soothing about listening to Mike talk like this that relaxed him. He lifted his head after Mike's already five-minute-summary.

"Sorry." Mike apologized softly, another embarrassed smile fell onto his face when he realized he had probably been talking too much. Though, Harvey enjoyed it.

Harvey leaned forward again and couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss to Mike's mouth. Mike kissed back, lips moving softly against eachother's. Mike pulled away after a few moments with a smile. Harvey gave him another short kiss before standing up.

"Come lay with me?" He asked softly. Mike took the hand outstretched towards him, closing his book and using his finger to mark his place. He was pulled to his feet and Harvey guided them back to their bedroom. Harvey saw that Mike had placed his book on the nightstand as they both climbed into bed and Harvey pulled the covers back over them.

Mike was laying on his side with Harvey pressed protectively behind him, one arm draped over his hips. Harvey smiled slightly as he noticed Mike was no where near falling asleep, even though he had closed his eyes.

"Mike, you can keep reading." Harvey said softly as he kissed the back of Mike's neck.

"You're sure?" Mike snuggled more against him.

"Go ahead, I know you want to read. I just wanted you in here with me again." Mike turned slightly to lay on his back and look over at Harvey. The lawyer gave him a smile and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. Harvey tightened his grip as he pulled Mike closer. They stayed like that for a little while, enjoying the feel of eachother.

Mike pulled back after a few moments, turning over again so Harvey pressed against his back and hugged him close. Harvey buried his face against Mike's neck and shoulder as the younger man snuggled back into him before. Mike slowly pulled the book off the nightstand.

"Goodnight Mikey, love you." Harvey said softly against his skin as his eyes slid closed, being pulled back into sleep.

"I love you too, Harvey." Mike whispered, reopening his book quietly.

He went through another eight chapters before he forced himself to put the book down. He turned over in Harvey's arms, burrowing against his chest. Harvey subconsciously pulled him closer and Mike slowly fell back into sleep to the feel of the older man's heart.

There would be other nights like this. They both knew that. Harvey will wake up again, find Mike missing from bed and sitting somewhere with another book and another cup of tea. Though, Mike may always disappear into a land of novels and eccentric characters, get lost in his own imagination, for a few hours but there is one thing that is always for sure; he will always come back to Harvey. No matter what.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Review it please!<p>

I wrote this piece in the car ride back home tonight because I just got back from my Spring Break and I figured I'd get it up now since I just got home. I went to New Orleans with a friend of mine and I must say...it was a great adventure. The food, the people, the music, the drinks...it was all amazing. The drinks were the best! Hurricanes are my new favorite (the law there says that as long as you get permission from someone of age you are allowed to drink if they give it to you.) Oh, and Bourbon Street was _amazing_ at night! I recommend to go see the city, it's beautiful.

Anyways, it's 2 am...so goodnight!


End file.
